1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switching nodes and, more particularly, to a modular switching network node for a communications network, i.e., an industrial communications network, where the modular switching network node comprises a switching network node base unit and at least one port module, and where the at least one port module comprises at least one connection interface for coupling to a communications network, and the modular switching network node is configured to forward communication data through a connection interface of the modular switching network node to at least another of the connection interfaces of the modular switching network node.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switching network nodes are known from the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,085,875 B1 discloses a modular switch for an Ethernet and/or an ATM network with plug-in cards that each comprise ports for such networks or in turn can be or are connected to corresponding ports. One drawback of the prior art switching nodes is that, although the number and/or type of communication interfaces may be changed in this way, such a switch cannot be flexibly adapted to new applications or communication protocols, because the underlying properties of the switch remain unchanged even when a port module is changed.